


Through the blind

by moth2fic



Series: The Train [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Loosely based on cop shows where the villain seems to escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: Every evening, he avoids going out





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt comm on LJ. The prompt was a picture of a skeleton looking through the slats of a blind.

It has been hard. Very very hard. And no, that is not intended as a pun about my bones. I died in this house. I had broken in thinking to find it full of things to take. Instead, it was empty: uninhabited, mostly unfurnished, and thoroughly unwanted. I tripped on a rotting piece of carpet on the stairs - and yes, despite the lack of anything in the ground floor accommodation I had explored the bedrooms. The fall broke my neck and there was nobody to rush me to hospital with a neck brace or morphine.

I did manage to crawl into the kitchen onto the tiled floor. I had no desire to add to the rot in the carpets. There, near the sink, I stayed. Small friends, insects and little rodents, helped me to achieve my present state. They're long gone now, of course. Nothing for them here. 

I was quite determined. As I lay in the hallway, not quite dead but not quite alive, I heard the train. I knew a great deal about the train. I had listened to tales all my life and in my death I was quite sure I did not want to become a passenger. I had no interest in reliving my sorry past or in being sent to make amends for it. Nor did I want to be tied to its daily schedule.

And so I thought that if I did not leave the house, the conductor would not be able to drag me aboard. I was right. 

And yet...

Here I am, and here I stay. It's a boring life or rather non-life. Perhaps even the train would be better? I am unable to decide but I am also unable to go out, to enjoy the world. I am trapped by my bones and my own stupidity. I have absolutely nothing to do but regret my mistakes and my indecision. 

One day, someone will buy this house. They will want to renovate, or to bulldoze it and build something else in its place. My bones will puzzle them and then they will throw me into a skip. Or the police will take me to a morgue. I will end in a grave of some kind whether it's a landfill site or a cemetery. I think I would prefer the train. I'm just not quite sure but I'll have to decide before the buyers decide for me. 

Every evening I raise the louvres on the blinds just a little. I hope anyone outside will merely think the blinds are old and damaged. I don't want anyone to come investigating. I just need to see whether the train still stops and waits. It always does.


End file.
